Aikatsu! Passion Stars Episode 17/Transcript
(We once again see the logo with a white background and our main characters appear) Gekijou, Naomi, Miryoku, and Manami: Let's teach and learn from each other! Our passionate idol activities! Aikatsu! Passion Stars is about to start! (They pose, smiling and laughing.) (The episode starts with Madeline Sycamore performing Idol Activity! while wearing the Polaris Queen Parade Coord on stage.) Madeline: Sā! Ikō, hikaru mirai he Hora, yume wo tsurete (The crowd let out a cheer.) Pocket ni hitotsu, yūki nigirishime Hashiri dashita ano michi Shiroi shirts, kaze nabiki Toberu yo doko made mo Tama ni wa nakimushi no kumo Taiyō ga warai tobasu Nakama datte toki ni wa, rival Shinkenshōbu yo Idol (Idol), Katsudou! (Katsudou!) Go Go Let's go! (Go Go Let's go!) Goal ni mukatte (Madeline performs a Cute Flash.) Hashiritsuzukeru kimi ga mieru Fight kureru (When she finished, the crowd cheered and clapped. Then the scene transitions to Kanseimiya-sensei's classroom. However, it seems that she is not present in the classroom, so the 20 students are there by themselves. They seem to be well-behaved as they do not trash the classroom.) (A tall pale-skinned girl with long, straight light brown hair, brown eyes, and thick black glasses sits at the far left seat in the first row. She turns to two girls who are next to her, one of them being Naomi.) Thick Black Glasses Girl(curious with a hint of concern): Where's Kanseimiya-sensei? (The girl next to her--who had tanned skin with medium-length, messy-looking black hair tied in a side ponytail, sharp bright orange eyes, and a skull hairclip in her hair--shrugged her arms.) Skull Hairclip Girl(dismissively): I dunno know. Doin' teacher stuff or somethin'. Naomi(turning to the girl next to her): Raichimiya-san, Kanseimiya-sensei is probably busy with a student. Or students. Erena Raichimiya: Aw, come on, Naomin! Jus' call me Erena, okay? We've been together for like, um, 16 or 17 days or somethin' like that. Y'know, a lil over two weeks. So don't be so formal wit' me like ya did on yer first few days, 'kay? Naomi: Alright then, Erena. Sorry about that. (She frowns a bit.) Erena(smiling with a dismissive shrug): Aw, s'okay. No biggie. Thick Black Glasses Girl: Is there a new student coming today? (She tilts her head to one side and places an index finger on her chin) I think so. Erena(her eyes widen and her jaw drops): Say whaaaaaaat?! New student? Whatchu talkin' 'bout, Watanabe-chan? Ayana Watanabe: Please call me Ayana-chan, okay? Erena: Awright then, Ayana-chan. What ya be sayin' 'bout some new student, huh? Ayana: The new student might be coming today. Naomi: I wonder what would they be like. Hmm... (Makes a thinking face.) Erena: Maybe a princess from some foreign country or somethin'. Ayana: A PRINCESS?! (She grins from ear to ear.) Erena: Aw, c'mon, Ayana-chan! You're loud for someone quiet. (She holds her ears.) (She sighs.) Yeah, a princess from some foreign country. Ayana(blushes a little out of embarrassment): Oops. (She places a hand over her mouth.) Sorry about that. Erena(smiling with a dismissive shrug): Aw, s'okay. No biggie. Two Students Next to Naomi(looking around excitedly): Princess?! Where, where? Naomi(turning to the two girls): Oh, no princess here. Ayana-san, Erena, and I were just talking about a new student. Two Students Next to Naomi(looking around excitedly again): New student? Where, where? Erena(sighing in exasperation): Aw, jeez! Ayana-chan and Naomin, the two of ya jus' got the Kiyoshi Duo all riled up! Ayana and Naomi: Sorry about that! (Bowing their heads apologetically.) Erena(shrugging dismissively): S'okay. No biggie. (Then we turn to Gekijou and four other students sitting in the row behind Naomi's row.) (Gekijou is sitting behind Naomi and is talking to the girls in her row. Two are listening intently while the other two are encouraging her to tell them a story.) (The two girls with light skin, pale yellow eyes, and had their hair tied up were sitting on the left of her. The taller, older-looking girl wore thin dark gray glasses and had dark blue hair tied in a low braided ponytail. The shorter, younger-looking girl had light blue hair tied up in twin tails with light gray bows.) Braided Ponytail Girl: Nakamura-san, please do entertain us. Tell us about what happened on your late night talk show last night. Twin Tails Girl: Hey, Nakamura! Tell us what happened last night! We missed it! Gekijou:(waving her hands): Alright, alright. I'll tell. Both Braided Ponytail Girl and Twin Tails Girl: We're listening. The Other Two Girls in Gekijou's Row: We're listening, too! (Madeline looks into the classroom carefully, then quickly looks in the opposite direction) Gekijou: Soooo, last night on my late night talk show, the celebrities I interviewed were two kogal idols called Meguchin and Manoko. Braided Ponytail Girl: How did the interview went with them, Nakamura-san? Gekijou: It went great, Rin-san--ehen! We talked about how they become idols without going to an idol school, how they became popular, how they were interested in the kogal culture, how their families and friends reacted. You know, stuff like that. Twin Tails Girl: Anything interesting happened, Nakamura? Hmm? Gekijou(nodding with a grin): Fufufun~! Oh, yeah! You betcha, Miyu! (The four girls at Gekijou's row gasped softly. Then they leaned in a bit closer.) Rin: Tell us, please. Miyu: We insist! Gekijou: Okay then. When I asked them if they were going to be in a movie, they said "yes". Rin, Miyu, and the two other girls at Gekijou's row: And? Gekijou: Meguchin said that it was about two girls who have to fight off some bad guys by using race cars. Rin, Miyu, and the two other girls at Gekijou's row(fascinated): Ohhhhh! That sounds cool! Gekijou: Yeah! I know right? And Manoko said that she and Meguchin were the main characters of that movie. Rin, Miyu, and the two other girls at Gekijou's row(fascinated): That sounds really cool! One of the girls at Gekijou's row: Is that for real? Gekijou: Yeah, you betcha, Yukiko-chan! They said it themselves. One of the other girls at Gekijou's row: Yukiko-chan, isn't that cool? Meguchin and Manoko are in a movie! Yukiko: Yup! I bet it's an action movie, Miyako-chan. (Turns to Gekijou) Hey, Gekijou-chan, are Meguchin and Manoko gonna be in an action movie? It sounds like it. Gekijou: You betcha! I'll let you all know about how the movie turned out and Meguchin and Manoko's thought of it after it shows in theaters. Rin, Miyu, Yukiko, and Miyako: Okay! But does it have a name? Gekijou: Well, it has a working title called "Race Car Fighters." But that might change. (Rin, Miyu, Yukiko, and Miyako chatted amongst themselves about the working title and the real title. Gekijou joined in and talked about the upcoming movie, Meguchin, and Manoko.) (Madeline looks in the classroom again, but this time, she looks through the door until another girl's eyes meet with hers) (Manami is on her desk, being on all fours. She saw Madeline. Manami's eyes met with Madeline's.) (Then we turn to Miryoku and four other students sitting in the row behind Gekijou's row.) (Miryoku sits on the far right seat in the third row. The four other students are talking excitedly about her latest fashion show; she is talking amongst them.) Miryoku: You all have seen my latest fashion show, correct? The Other Girls in Miryoku's Row: Yes! Miryoku: Did you all enjoy it? The Other Girls in Miryoku's Row: Yes! (Madeline slightly blushes, turning back outside the class) Madeline: '''Is this really this the right classroom? (She looks back up at the room number quietly, getting slightly impatient.) (Then everyone became silent and stood up. Manami plopped down from her desk and grouped up with the others.) (The teacher Kanseimiya-sensei finally arrives, looking rather flustered. The school representative models Hashibami Asahi AKA Hazel and Moriko Doi AKA Joan are with her. Kanseimiya-sensei was panting.) '''Kanseimiya-sensei(after she took some deep breaths): Oh, thank goodness, I found you! I thought you wandered off somewhere, Madeline Sycamore-san! I am SO sorry for losing track of you like that! Did you find the classroom okay? After all, you came to the right classroom. Hazel: Don't worry, Kanseimiya-sensei. Madeline Sycamore-san arrived here safe and sound. Joan: Yup! She came here just fine! So, don't worry about it, sensei, okay? Madeline: '''I am perfectly alright, Kanseimiya-san, but thank you for your concern. (Madeline curtsies to her.) '''Kanseimiya-sensei(lets out a sigh of relief and smiles): Well, I'm glad that you're alright. And now, it's time for you to come on into the classroom. (Kanseimiya-sensei, Hazel, and Joan walk into the classroom with Madeline following behind them. The teacher decides to announce Madeline's arrival to the 19 students.) Kanseimiya-sensei: Minna-san! Everyone listen~! We have a transfer student coming to Shooting Star Academy today! Her name is Madeline Sycamore. Now I'm sure that lots of you have heard lots about her, including myself. (The entire class cheers, claps, and says words of welcome to Madeline.) Manami(bouncing up and down excitedly while waving one hand in the air): Princess~! Hi, Princess! (Then the class--including Kanseimiya-sensei, Hazel, and Joan--give Madeline a huge welcome.) Everyone but Madeline: Welcome to Shooting Star Academy, Idol Princess Madeline Sycamore-san! (Then the students, representative models, and the teacher begin applauding and cheering.) Madeline: '''Bonjour, minna-sama! My name is Madeline Sycamore. I come from Polaris Academy in Sapparo, Hokkaido, and I'm looking forward to the opportunity to work with each of you during my stay. (Then all 19 students chatted amongst themselves about Madeline's long trip.) '''Haruka Kiyoshi: Wow, Reika, the Aikatsu Princess came all the way from Sapparo, Hokkaido to here in Tokyo, Ichikawa City! Reika Kiyoshi: Yeah, Haruka! That's quite a long trip! (The four girls in Miryoku's row talked very excitedly about how Madeline came from all the way from Sapparo, Hokkaido.) (A girl with light tanned skin, dark green eyes, and black hair in an asymmetric cut sat in the far right seat in Manami's row. Manami's row only had four students with one empty seat between Manami and a girl with light skin, sea green hair that has wavy tips, and teal eyes.) Asymmetric Cut Girl(turning to the girl sitting to the left of her): What a long trip. All the way from Sapparo, Hokkaido, huh, Kimiko? (Kimiko--who had light skin, dark brown hair in a messy-looking bun, and light green eyes--turned to the girl next to her right.) Kimiko: Yup. I'd fall asleep on the way on a long trip like that, Yasunari. Yasunari: Yeah, that sounds like you, Kim-chan. Kimiko Yup! Sounds like me, Yaa-chan! (A knock on the door was heard. Everyone became silent. Then it was revealed to be Headmistress Mishou.) (Erena hides under her desk, afraid.) Headmistress Mishou: Hello, minna-san. Now, don't worry, none of you are in trouble. I just came here to make sure the transfer student made to class okay. (Turning to the empty desk where Erena was hiding.) You can come out now, Erena Raichimiya-san. (Erena sat back down in her seat, letting out a sigh of relief.) Headmistress Mishou: Kanseimiya-sensei. Did Madeline Sycamore-san, the transfer student, arrive here all right? I believe I saw the school representative models with you trying to calm you down because you seem to be flustered. Are you okay now, Kanseimiya-sensei? Kanseimiya-sensei: Yes, I am, Headmistress Mishou. Hazel and Joan really helped me out. (Hazel and Joan smile with pride for their help for the teacher.) Headmistress Mishou: Well, it's time for Hashibami Asahi--Hazel--and Moriko Doi--Joan--to go to their own class. Their teacher's expecting them. Hazel and Joan: We're going! (Some students from other classes poke their heads into the door to see Madeline.) Headmistress Mishou(shaking her head): Students, please go to your own classes. You'll see her around the school. (The students said, "Aww!", and went back to their own classrooms.) (Hazel and Joan waved good-bye to the class, showing their dark pink school representative models arm bands, and the class waved back and said good-bye to them.) Headmistress Mishou: Well, it seems that I'll be leaving as well. (The class says good-bye to the headmistress and then the door closes.) Kanseimiya-sensei(talking to her 19 usual students): Now, class, please introduce yourselves to Madeline-san. (The class introduces themselves to Madeline.) Ayana: Hello, Madeline-san. My name is Ayana Watanabe. Nice to meet you! Erena: Hey, Princess. Name's Erena Raichimiya, but jus' call me Erena, okay? Nice to meet ya! Naomi: Hello, Princess-san. My name is Naomi Inoue. Nice to meet you. Haruka: My name's Haruka Kiyoshi! Reika: And my name's Reika Kiyoshi! Haruka and Reika: Nice to meet you, Princess! Rin: My name is Rin Hasegawa. A pleasure to meet you, Princess-san. Miyu: Hello, Princess. Name's Miyu Hasegawa. Nice to meet you, I guess. Yukiko: Hi, Princess! My name's Yukiko Yamamoto. Nice to meet you! Miyako: Nice to meet you, Princess Madeline! My name's Miyako Ishikawa. Gekijou: Hiya, Princess! I'm Gekijou Nakamura, a member of the successful and famous Nakamura family! (A few cheers and clapping can be heard.) Miryoku: Why, hello there, Princess-san. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. My name is Miryoku Fujihana. Yumi Tanaka: Hey, Princess! My name's Yumi Tanaka. Keiko Takahashi: Nice to meet you, Princess Madeline! I'm Keiko Takahashi. Masuko Satou: I'm Masuko Satou. Pleased to meet you, Princess-san. Mayumi Kimura: My name's Mayumi Kimura. Nice to meet you, Princess. Manami(waving to Madeline): Hi, Princess! Nice to meet you! My name's Manami Hanae! I'm the youngest student at the academy 'cause I'm the only 12 year old here. Michiko Hamasaki: Oh, hello, Princess-san. It's nice to meet you. My name is Michiko Hamasaki. Kimiko Okada: Oh, hey, Princess. Name's Kimiko Okada. Nice to meet you. Yasunari Maeda: Pleasure to meet you, Princess. Name's Yasunari Maeda. Miss Kanseimiya: And I'm the teacher, Asami Kanseimiya-sensei! It's wonderful to meet you, Madeline-san! Madeline: Thank you all for your warm welcome. I look forward to working with you! (Madeline curtsies) Kanseimiya-sensei: We all look forward to working with you, too. (She turns to the empty seat between Manami and Michiko. She looks down at her notebook and found the seating chart for her students.) (She looks at Madeline.) Madeline-san, your seat shall be...between Manami and Michiko-san. (Manami is very happy to hear this. She claps her hands happily.) (Madeline nods and walks to her assigned seat, folding her hands on her desk.) (Manami puts her hands and head on her desk and looks up at Madeline with a smile.) Michiko: Seems like Manami-chan is very happy to have Princess-san at this very seat. (Chuckles at the sight of an adorably happy Manami.) Kimiko: Well, I'm happy, too. That empty seat's finally taken. Yasunari: That empty seat's been there for a few weeks now. We didn't know what to do with it, so Michiko, Kim-chan and I moved around. We even stretched out sometimes to try to cover the gap up. We were going to put it away in the closet, (Points to the closet at the back of the classroom) but sensei said no. I'm also happy that the empty seat's taken. Kanseimiya-sensei: (She adds Madeline to her seating chart.) Well, I'm glad that empty seat's been taken. I didn't know what to do with it, so I let Manami's row did as they pleased with it. I didn't want to put it away because it might be needed and I was right. (She let out a pleased sigh.) Now I currently have 20 students in my classroom. Madeline: I'm glad I could help out with that issue. Manami(nodding in agreement): Yup! Kanseimiya-sensei: Now, how about you kiddos tell Madeline-san what idol activities you are doing or you can tell her what you are going to do, or even what you did. Madeline-san, you can tell them what you did, what are you doing, or what are you planning to do, too. Gekijou: Well, Princess, I have an early morning talk show called "Ohayou! Genjikou's Morning Chat Time!" and a late night talk show called "Geki's Late Night Talk Show". Rin: Oh, Nakamura-san, please inform Princess-san here about your last night's episode. Miyu: Don't forget to tell her about yesterday's morning's episode, too, Nakamura! Gekijou: (Turning to Rin and Miyu.) Alright then, I'll tell her about my late night show first. (Turning to Madeline.) Princess, on my weekly late night talk show, I interviewed two celebrities. Madeline: Oh, really? And how did that interview go? Gekijou: It went great~ehen! I interviewed Meguchin and Manoko, the two kogal idols who do modeling, fashion shows, and are on magazines. I talked to them about how they got their start as idols, how they got into kogal culture, and things like that. They also said that they were gonna star in an action movie. Yukiko: I have a picture of them right here, Princess! Look! (Shows Madeline the picture of the two kogal idols posing. Meguchin has long straight hair dyed strawberry blond with pink blush, red lipstick, light blue eyeshadow, a red blazer, a white crop top, a plaid miniskirt, black stilettos, and silver jewelry. Manoko has her long hair in a large bouffant dyed light brown and highlighted in platinum blond with pale pink blush, pastel blue eyeshadow, pale pink lipstick, a princess-like pastel pink mini dress, pale pink platform boots with silver glitter, and platinum jewelry. Both have tanned skin.) The one with strawberry blond hair is Meguchin (Points to Meguchin.) while the one with light brown hair and platinum blond highlights is Manoko (Points to Manoko). Miyako: I even have their promo photo for the new action movie they're gonna star in. (Shows Madeline the photo of Meguchin and Manoko on the tops of a red race car and a purple race car respectively in guts poses and wearing racer outfits and helmets, but without wearing their usual jewelry and make up; instead, they only have silver and platinum stud earrings respectively.) Madeline: (lightly smiles) I don't get to be in action movies that often, I can't really do anything too quickly without getting tired. Miyako: Well, that's a bit of a shame, but not everyone can be good at everything, you know. Naomi: Oh, Princess-san, I did some research on Meguchin and Manoko. They weren't always kogal idols. In fact, they were born in Minato City and they attended an all-girls private Quaker academy since both their families were Quakers. This is a rather rare photo of the two that I managed to get. (Shows Madeline the photo.) They didn't always have that California Girl tanned skin, dyed hair, and other kogal accessories. They wore more modest and plain clothing, and wore little to no accessories. You would think that they were completely different people. (The photo showed Meguchin and Manoko wearing white collared shirts with blue tunics, white mid-thigh length skirts, and black Mary Janes; Meguchin wore a blue shawl on her head while Manoko wore a dark blue shawl on her head.) The girl on the left(Points to a frowning girl with light skin, dark brown eyes, and dark brown hair tied in a low ponytail.) is Meguchin; her real name is Megumi Aoki. And the girl on the right(Points a frowning girl with pale skin, brown eyes, and black hair tied up in a neat bun) is Manoko; her real name is Kasumi Matsuda. (Then Naomi places Yukiko's photo and her own side by side.) They look completely different, don't they? Madeline: I can't even recognize them! (Madeline's Aikatsu Phone rings.) Oh, sorry, I must take this call. (She accepts the call, and begins talking to her headmaster) Good afternoon, Headmaster Augustine. Augustine: Madeline-sama, you know you don't have to call me that. Anyways (deep breath) Did you settle in well? Are you hurt? Did they arrange everything properly?- Madeline: ''' I'm in perfect condition sir, but thank you for your concern. They have arranged everything well, and I am settled in. '''Augustine: Madeline, are you sure you'll be alright training in Tokyo this winter instead of Okinawa? I heard that they have pretty cold winters there too. Madeline: '''I'll be alright, Headmaster. I'm going to Churami Beat right after my tenure at Shooting Star Academy ends. Besides, since when have you known me to always go with the same old same old? '''Augustine: '''That's my Madeline. Anyways, stay safe, and train hard while you're there. Your our Princess Cup representative this year, and I'll know you'll do your best. '''Madeline: Alright. I'll call you again tommorrow. (She waves to the phone and ends the call). Erena(rushes over): Whoa! (Picks up the photos.) (Looks at the first photo.) That's Meguchin-aneki and Manoko-chan, ain't they? They're my favorite idols, like, ever! They're why I decided to enroll in Shooting Star Academy in the first place! (Looks at second photo.) Awright, they're gonna be in an action movie? That's SO totally gonna be cool! (Looks at third photo with wide eyes.) Huh? That's Meguchin-aneki and Manoko-chan? I don't believe it. Can't recognize 'em! Dat's what they looked like 'fore dey became idols? (Lets out a surprised whistle.) Wow. Dey look totally miserable in dat photo. In the otha photos, dey looked much happier. Naomi: Wow, Erena. I didn't know you were fans of Meguchin and Manoko. Erena: Yup! You betcha, Naomin! When I first saw 'em on TV, it changed my life forever. (Lets out an excited squeal.) Oh, I can't wait to meet 'em in person someday! Oh, Naomin? Naomi: Yes, what is it? Erena: How d'ya get dat photo of Meguchin-aneki and Manoko-chan in dose plain ol' outfits? Naomi(winks and grins): I know some people. Erena: Ain't ya gonna tell me who? Naomi: (Winks.) Nope! Secret~ Erena: Aw, man! I wanna know! (Shrugs her shoulders.) Oh, well. I ain't gonna pry if ya ain't gonna tell me, Naomin. (Puts photos down and walks back to her desk.) (Yukiko, Miyako, and Naomi put their photos away.) Naomi(Turns to Madeline): Who was that, Princess-san? You seem to know that person. Was it the headmaster of Polaris Academy? Madeline: Yes! But, to be honest, I'm surprised he's still as overprotective of me as when he was just my producer. Naomi: (Giggles.) He seems to care about you, Princess-san. Manami(Nodding): Yeah, Princess, he seems to care a lot about you! Madeline: Well, I might as well tell now before this "scandal" spreads here... He's my dad. But he wasn't the headmaster of Polaris when he scouted me, so no, before this can get out of hand, I did not cheat my way into school. (The class nods and says words of agreement.) Reika: Princess wouldn't cheat her way into school! Haruka: Yeah, I agree! She's not that kind of person at all! Erena: Cheatin' 'er way into school?! Nah! No way! Princess ain't done no cheatin'! I don't believe dat! Rin: Princess-san cheating her way into school? That sounds preposterous. I don't believe in it. Miyu: Princess wouldn't cheat! Who would believe that? Ayana: She wouldn't cheat! She's too hardworking and honest to be that kind of person! Yukiko: I don't believe that Princess would cheat her way into school. Miyako: I agree with you, Yukiko-chan. Yumi, Keiko, Masuko, and Mayumi: Princess wouldn't cheat! We don't believe that she would do that! Michiko: I don't believe that Princess-san would ever cheat her way into school. Kimiko: Princess cheating her way into school? I don't believe that. Even I wouldn't cheat my way into school. Yasunari: I don't believe in that "scandal" that said Princess cheated her way into school. She's a good, wonderful person. Manami: Princess wouldn't cheat her way into school! No way! I don't believe it! She's a hard worker and one of the best idols! Miryoku: Princess-san cheating? I don't believe in that "scandal" at all. It's absurd. Naomi: I don't think that Princess-san would cheat her way into school or anything. Gekijou: Princess cheating into school? (Gasps.) Who would believe that? I don't! She tries her best to become as well-known as she is today through hard work, determination, and passion for Aikatsu, not cheating! Kanseimiya-sensei: I don't believe in that "scandal" about Madeline-san cheating her way into school. I just don't. Who in the world would ever believe that? She became the Aikatsu Princess we know and love today through practice, effort, and her talent at Aikatsu! Madeline: Merci, minna-sama. Sorry I seemed so uptight about this...It's just... The last time any hints got out about the headmaster and I, my entire career, let alone my chance to compete in the Princess Cup was almost destroyed. If it weren't for that live of mine, and the support of people just like you... Well, I wouldn't be here now! (The whole class claps, cheers, and says words of encouragement.) Gekijou: Oh, that reminds me of something! I've had a similar "scandal" that started after the transfer audition 17 days ago. (Turns to Naomi.) Hey, Naa-chan. Do you remember our transfer audition to get into Shooting Star Academy? Naomi: (Nods.) Yes, I remember that, Geki. Gekijou: Well, it started a few days after the audition. There was this rumor going around that said the only reason why I became popular so quickly was because I was a member of the successful and well-known Nakamura family and due to being the "middle child" of that family, I apparently did not "deserve" to be in this school because of "not being as special" as the other members of my family are. Well, it's not true! No way, no how! Naomi: I agree. Geki's very talented and worked very hard to be here. Manami: Yeah, Naomin-neesan's right. Genkijou-neechan's really good at doing what she does! (The other students said words of agreement and encouragement.) Kanseimiya-sensei: Gekijou really is talented. I watched that audition of hers. She was just as good as a member of the Nakamura family would be, but with her own flair and style. Madeline: I agree. From what I've seen of you, Nakamura-san, you always seem to add a unique flair to things. Gekijou: Thank you, Princess, everyone! Erena(Chuckles): Yeah, no prob, Geki. Besides, you're a trip. I ain't ever seen anyone come close to bein' like you. Oh, yeah! (Turns to Kanseimiya-sensei.) Yo, Mizz Kanseimiya! Can ya show us Geki's audition recordin'? I wanna see it! Kanseimiya-sensei: Oh, sure thing, Erena! Not a problem at all! Anyone else want to see it? (The class shouts words of agreement, wanting to see it.) Haruka: I wanna see! I wanna see! Reika: Me, too! Me, too! Rin: Yes! Please show us! Miyu: Lemme see it! Lemme see it! Madeline: I would like to see it as well, if you don't mind. Kanseimiya-sensei: Alright~! Let's put this on. Yukiko: Yay! We're gonna watch it! Sensei's turning it on! (Kanseimiya-sensei puts on the recording.) (The recording starts with the announcer saying Gejikou's number.) Recording of Announcer: Alright, minna-san! Next up is Applicant Number 287! You all know her for being a member of the Nakamura family! It's the energetic, passionate Gekijou Nakamura-san! (The crowd in the recording cheers and applauds loudly.) Recording of Gekijou: Okay, minna! Get ready for this! It's a song that I wrote myself. It's called "The Unstoppable Fire!" (The crowd in the recording cheers and applauds more loudly than before.) (Then Gekijou begins singing in the recording. Her dancing style is inspired by hip-hop; she also dances with her unique flair and style by switching different speeds of dance moves in different amounts of time. She performs two Special Appeals while performing.) Recording of Gekijou (Singing): Zā Ansutopaburu Faiā! Chūi shite! Koko ni kuru! Kimi no hōhō o shite! Kānto sutoppu itto! (Nō, Nō! Kānto sutoppu itto!) Kānto patto itto auto! (Nō, kānto sutoppu itto!) Aimu on faiā! (Aimu bānin appu!) Atashi ga shōka dekimasen! (3, 2, 1! Ready, steady, GO!) Kono hi o kesu koto wa dekimasen! Nō, Nō! Kānto tatchi itto! (Nō, nō wei!) My passion is like a fire you can't put out So don't even bother to try to extinguish me! (No, don't bother! Don't, don't bother!) Atashi no jōnetsu (Atashi no jōnetsu ) wa tomerarenai! (It's unstoppable!) Atashi no enerugī moyashite kure masu! I'm at 100% and beyond! (And beyond!) Atashi wa akiramenai! I'm the embodiment of The Unstoppable Fire! (Gekijou finishes with a pose.) (The audience in the recording let out very loud claps and cheers.) (The judges were really impressed by Gekijou's performance. They said good things about her and told her they would consider her to be enrolled in Shooting Star Academy.) (The recording ends and the teacher turns it off.) (The class cheered and clapped after the recording ending and complimented her. Rin: Nakamura-san, you were wonderful. Miyu: Nakamura, that...was...awesome! Yukiko: Wow, Gekijou-chan, you dance so well! Miyako: Yeah, I loved your song, too! You made that song yourself? You should write more songs! Erena: Wow, Geki. You singin' that song and that dancin' of yours was great! I'm speechless! Haruka and Reika: Geki-chan, you're so ON POINT! Kanseimiya-sensei: You were really good at dancing and singing at that transfer audition. You really showed your talents, Gekijou. You not only did your family's reputation as talented people justice, but you also did it with your own flair. With an added cup of passion! Gekijou(Stroking her hair modestly and blushing a little): Well, it was something, huh? I'll write more songs, Miyako-chan. Glad you enjoyed it. It's proof that the rumor of me cheating my way into school is totally false. Madeline: Wow! I could never dance so energetically like that. In fact, that's probably the most pure energy that I've seen in a long time. Gekijou: Thanks, Princess! Thanks, everyone! I've wrote the song "The Unstoppable Fire" myself like I said in the recording. And I have my own unique dancing style which involves switching different dance moves in different amounts of time. I believe I saw people--idols and non-idols--trying to do that style, but I haven't seen anyone replicate it exactly without tripping over their feet, being off rhythm, or getting too tired to continue. It's a very difficult style of dancing that only I've ever managed to do correctly. Erena: Yeah! I tried ta dance like Geki did, but I got too tired ta finish. Phew! Man, Geki, that dancin' style o' yours sure is special. I ain't ever seen anyone dance like that before 'til now! I ain't sure if Meguchin-aneki and Manoko-chan could dance like dat! And those two can dance! Miryoku: Gekijou, you've really made yourself stand out. Your flair and style could probably not ever be replicated. Madeline: I agree! I've never seen any of my fellow students at Polaris have a flair like that. Ayana: Gekijou-san has a unique flair that is unlike any other Pop idol, or any idol in general. Naomi: I have researched many idols, but I have never seen one like Geki. Gekijou: Aw, thanks again! You're very kind! Very kind! The middle child of the Nakamura family shining brightly like a star and having a unique flair unlike any other? I'm living proof of this! Michiko: Gekijou-san, can you tell us, including Madeline-san, about what your family does? Gekijou: No problem! Well, I, like I said, am an idol and TV/radio show hostess. My mom's name is Akira Nakamura and she used to be an idol who went by the nickname of AkiAki, but now she's a designer. My dad's name is Haruto Nakamura and he's a producer. My big brother Arata Nakamura is a designer-in-training; my mom's training him. My little twin brother Yuuki-kun is a producer-in-training and my little twin sister Hoshiko-chan started her idol career as a child idol and child actress. And, last but not least, my older sister Azami Nakamura is a popular, talented idol and top student of Nebula Academy. Yukiko: Wow! That's so impressive, Gekijou-chan! Gekijou: Yup, I know. Well, most of my family didn't see my potential as an idol due to fawning over Azami. And Azami was fawning over herself, too, and she became arrogant. Anyone could become arrogant if they're told by everyone that they're the best and that they're better than anyone without having a chance to prove themselves first. The only ones who believed in me were Yuuki-kun and Hoshiko-chan. My twin brother and sister looked up to me and always told me that I could be a shining star. They wanted me to prove myself and they wanted me to show the world. I wanted to show the world, too. I did just that in that transfer audition you just saw. And that's how I got to be here today. (Some cheers and clapping can be heard.) Haruka and Reika(Smiling with elation): What a good story, Geki-chan~! Yasunari: So, Geki, how did your older sister and the rest of your family react when they saw the transfer audition? Gekijou: Azami was shocked! She really was! She couldn't believe it! I heard that she spent days and nights trying to figure how I did it. Arata was shocked, too! He thought he was seeing things! Mom and Dad were surprised! They didn't expect me to pass the transfer audition with flying colors. Yuuki-kun and Hoshiko-chan were very proud of me! They were very happy to see me succeed. Madeline: Must be nice having some of your family there for you. Gekijou: (Smiles.) Yeah, I guess so. (Someone knocks on the door.) Kanseimiya-sensei: Yes? Who is it? Hazel(Opening the door): It's us! Hazel and Joan! Kanseimiya-sensei: Oh, Hazel and Joan. What are you doing back here? Joan: We're here to give Madeline-san a tour of the school~! Madeline: Oh, thank you! Do you mind, Kanseimiya-sensei? Kanseimiya-sensei: I'm fine with it, Madeline-san. Gekijou: I wanna go, too! Manami: Uh-huh, uh-huh! I want to go! Naomi(Sighs with a smile): Oh, well. I guess I have to go, too. Miryoku: Well, I shall be going, too. (Turns to Hazel and Joan) Hazel-san and Joan-san, are fine with more people accompanying you and Princess-san? Joan: Sure~ That'll be fine. It'll be more fun~! Hazel: We're okay with it. (Turns to Kanseimiya-sensei) We're off! Kanseimiya-sensei: Okay then. Enjoy yourselves. (The rest of the class bids Hazel, Joan, Madeline, Gekijou, Naomi, Miryoku, and Manami good-bye.) (The seven students walk out of Kanseimiya-sensei's classroom and are walking around on the second floor. The hallways are painted a dull dark pink color and the floor is made of white ceramic tile) Hazel: Madeline-san, as you can see, the classrooms are on the second floor. Joan: Yup~! The teachers'/staff lounge, the headmistress's office, the computer lab, and the practice rooms are upstairs, too. Gekijou: The teachers'/staff lounge has vending machines. The students were meant to have some, too, in the cafeteria, but no money for that! (Sighs) Oh, well. Naomi: How about we show Madeline-san the computer lab? Hazel and Joan: Okay! (The two school representative models lead Madeline and company to the computer lab. No one is in there except for them) Madeline: ''' Wow! Our school doesn't have a computer lab. (Madeline's phone rings with a text) Oh, my headmaster wants to know where I'm staying while I'm here. I hope you wouldn't mind if we took a detour. (The others nodded and took the detour.) (While the seven students were walking, the headmistress was standing there. They stop.) '''Everyone: Headmistress Mishou! Headmistress Mishou: Hello, minna-san. (Turns to Madeline) I'm sure that you're wondering where you'll be staying, Madeline-san. Madeline: Yes, I am, Headmistress Mishou-san. Headmistress Mishou: Well, we have a special room just for you, Madeline-san. Madeline: Where is it? Headmistress Mishou: First floor. (While the students and headmistress go down the stairs to the first floor, Hazel and Joan point out the library, the auditorium, the audition hall, the dance studio, the cafeteria, and the dormitories to Madeline.) (They arrive at the suites and Headmistress Mishou is standing in front of Madeline's suite.) Headmistress Mishou: (Points to suite) This will be your dorm. Madeline: It's a very fancy and elaborate dorm. It almost looks like my personal manor back in Polaris Academy. (Gekijou, Naomi, Miryoku, and Manami make excited exclamations.) Gekijou and Manami: Really?! Can you invite me? No, me! Me, me! Naomi: KYAAAA~! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! Miryoku: Please show me a photo of it, Madeline-san. I insist! (Headmistress Mishou was about to yell at the four to calm down, but the school representative models stop her.) Hazel(Frowning): You four, please calm down! (The four excited girls immediately calm down, bowing their heads.) Gekijou, Naomi, Miryoku, and Manami: Sorry! Joan: (Giggles) It's okay. Just try not to go overboard next time, okay~? Gekijou, Naomi, Miryoku, and Manami: Okay! Headmistress Mishou: (Sighs) Sorry about that, Madeline-san. Shooting Star Academy students tend to get easily excited. Madeline: (Smiles and softly chuckles) It's okay, Headmistress-san. Being easily excited can also be an advantage, not just an disadvantage. Headmistress Mishou: (Chuckles) How insightful, Madeline-san. Anyway, the dorm that you'll be staying during your time in Shooting Star Academy is a special dorm because it is a suite. Madeline: What is the difference between a dorm and a suite? Headmistress Mishou: A dorm has either a single bed, a double bed, or a double bed with an extra bed. Dorms are for regular students. On the other hand, suites are for top students who want them and for Shooting Star Queens. Suites, unlike dorms, are customized to the individual's liking. We have customized your dorm to resemble the Madeline Palace. Madeline: May I see it, Headmistress-san? Headmistress Mishou: (Smiles at Madeline) Certainly. (Turns to Hazel and Joan with a serious expression and leans toward them, whispering about Gekijou, Naomi, Miryoku, and Manami) Make sure that those four remain calm. (Hazel and Joan nod.) (Headmistress Mishou opens the door to Madeline's new suite and allows Madeline to walk in. Then she leaves to go back to her office.) (The suite door is gold and blue while the suite room has pastel pink and white wallpaper. There are large windows with fancy pastel pink curtains. The floor has soft light pink carpet. There is also a large, soft, and comfortable bed with a pastel pink and white color scheme. On the bed are large, soft white pillows with fancy designs on them. There is a plasma display TV, a TV remote, a computer, a keyboard, a computer table, a laptop, a laptop charger, and a cellphone charger.) (Madeline looked around in amazement.) Madeline(awestruck): Wow. This is very elaborate. It has the same color schemes like my manor. Hazel: Hmhm. Madeline-san seems to be impressed by her suite. She must like it a lot. Joan: Ehehe~ Looks like Madeline-san likes her suite~ Madeline: Yes, I do. Give Mishou-san my thanks for letting me stay here. Hazel and Joan: Of course, no problem at all, Madeline-san! (Gekjiou, Naomi, Miryoku, and Manami peeked through the door with wide, shining eyes.) (Hazel and Joan give the four knowing looks then smiled at them. The two proceeded to walk off to the Headmistress's office) (Gekjiou, Naomi, Miryoku, and Manami tip-toed into Madeline's suite.) Gekijou: Wow! Princess, your suite looks wonderful~ehen! Naomi(Nodding in agreement): Mmm-hmm. It's rather fancy and elaborate. Miryoku: I sure wish that I could live in a suite like this one day. (Sighs dreamily) Manami: Wow~! It's like a princess's room! Madeline(Smiling): It seems that you all like my suite as well. (Everyone sat down on the soft carpet and looked up at the plasma display TV.) Madeline: How about we try out my new television? (The others said words of agreement.) Madeline: Anything in particular that you would like to watch? Naomi: Perhaps a Four Seasons concert? Madeline(Curious): Who are Four Seasons? Gekijou: Four Seasons is a traveling idol group. The members are named Haru, Natsu, Aki, and Fuyu. They're top idols! Miryoku: I've seen their concerts. They really are quite talented. Manami: Yes! Let's watch their concert! (Manami gets up to get the TV remote and sit back down with it. She turns the TV on and changes the channel to where Four Seasons was about to perform.) Manami: Here they are! Madeline: Where are Four Seasons performing? Naomi: They are performing in Kawai Town which is in the Nara Prefecture. Manami and Gekijou: Fōshī's about to perform! Miryoku: That's Four Seasons's nickname. (Then the five girls were watching Four Seasons perform their signature song Flowers of the Seasons.) Naomi: The short girl with pale peach hair is Haru, the girl with yellow hair is Natsu, the girl with light brown hair is Aki, and the tall girl with white hair is Fuyu. Miryoku: The reason for their popularity is the chemistry between the four of them as well as their talents of singing and dancing. Madeline: (smiles) I remember watching their concerts over internet streams when I was younger. I remember Fuyu being one of the first idols I researched when I decided to become a Princess Image Idol. Manami: Wow~! Fuyu-sama was your inspiration, huh? Madeline: Well, one of my inspirations, yes. Gekijou: Princess Image Idol? I know that idols have their images, but what's a Princess Image Idol? Are there other image idols, too? Madeline: Well, Nakamura-san, there are different images for different idols. For example, Girly Image Idols have a happy image, are friendly, almost never seem upset, and smile a lot. Manami: Like me, right? (Smiles and giggles) Madeline: (Smiles) Yes, that's right. Miryoku(Interested): Are there any other types of image idols? Madeline: For instance, Fujihana-san, a Natural Image Idol is always peaceful, calm, and mature. They have a nature-like vibe to them. Manami: Miryoku-oneesama is a Natural Image Idol because she wears the brand Peacock's Charm which is inspired by peacocks and has a mature air to her, right? Madeline: Right. And there are Creepy Image Idols who give off that lonesome and eerie air, and they are generally good enough actresses to keep this image up fairly well. It's rare because it's hard to keep that image up. Naomi: Like Yurika Toudou? Madeline: Yes, Yurika Toudou is definitely a Creepy Image Idol. Naomi: Any others? Madeline: Well, the Rock Image Idols have a passion for music, especially loud genres, but still want to be idols. Gekijou: Like Seira Otoshiro, right? Madeline: Yes. The Princess Image Idols are generally are mature and have a regal air to them, and their coords are usually decorated with jewelry or glitter. If they are a cute-type idol, they are usually innocent and graceful, while still giving off that regal air. Manami Hanae: You're a Princess Image Idol, right? Like Fuyu-sama and Mizuki Kanzaki-sama? Madeline: Why, yes. There are also Romantic Image Idols who are made up of mostly sexy idols who aren't trying to be regal in their coord choices. There are Tropic Image and Energetic Image idols, as well. Miryoku: Well, do tell us about them, Princess-san. Madeline: Tropic Image Idols are idols who are full of energy, but also come off as laid-back and casual. Energetic Image Idols are mostly pop idols who are passionate, always seem to be full of energy, and are cheerful. You're an Energetic Image Idol, Nakamura-san. Gekijou: Yup! I'm full of energy and passion and cheer~ehen! Madeline: (Smiles and lightly laughs) I can tell. Naomi(Frowning): Well...if Geki is an Energetic Image Idol, Manami-chan is a Girly Image Idol, Mirun is a Natural Image Idol, and you are a Princess Image Idol, Princess-san, what image do I have? I'm a cool-type idol, but I'm not a Rock Image Idol and I'm definitely not a Creepy Image Idol. Are there other Image Idols besides those eight? Madeline: Well, from your personality right now, you'd probably be a casual idol, which is good, because you can relate to a lot of your fans that way, but at the same time, the brand you use, Glam Glitter, would also give you a good Future Idol Image, which is pretty much a polar opposite. Future idols are idols such as Kiriya-san and Kurosawa-san, whose coords have lots of neon and futuristic motifs. Naomi(Smiles): Oh, I have a causal and future image then. I've heard of Rin Kurosawa-san. She was a former street dancer. Oh! And I've heard of Aoi Kiriya-san! She's my inspiration. Madeline: Well, in the words of Aoi, "your idol image is something special!" Naomi: I use that phrase, too! Geki's idol image and her flair are something special, too! Gekijou: Yup~ehen! (Then a knock was heard at Madeline's suite door. The five girls stand up.) Madeline: Who's there? (The headmistress opens the door and sees the five girls with the TV on.) Headmistress Mishou: (Chuckles) Oho, I see that you're settling rather nicely in your suite, huh, Madeline-san? Madeline: Yes, I am, Headmistress Mishou-san. Headmistress Mishou: Well, I've heard from Hazel and Joan that you enjoy your suite. Oh, by the way, Madeline-san, there's something else about the suites that I would like for you to know. Madeline: What's that, Headmistress Mishou-san? Headmistress Mishou: Students in suites always get room service, and maids and butlers deliver room service meals to them. Madeline: Maids and butlers? Room service? Headmistress Mishou: Yes. It's only fitting for students in suites to have maids, butlers, and room service. Manami: You're gonna have the full princess treatment, Princess! (Madeline was surprised and speechless. Then three maids and three butlers appear behind the headmistress.) Headmistress Mishou: These are your maids and butlers, Madeline-san. They will deliver room service meals to you like I said earlier and help you with anything you might need from them. I'll allow them to introduce themselves. (Walks off to her office) (The maids and butlers appear to be in their late teens to early twenties. The maids' outfits resemble maid café outfits and the butlers' outfits resemble butler café outfits.) (A maid with light skin, dark brown eyes, and medium-length brown-black hair tied in a low ponytail with a white bow approaches Madeline and gives her a curtsey.) Akemi: Greetings, Madeline-sama. My name is Akemi. It is wonderful to meet you. (A maid with fair skin, light brown eyes, and short auburn hair in an A-line bob cut approaches Madeline and bows to her.) Ayaka: Good day, Madeline-sama. I'm Ayaka and I am pleased to meet you. (A maid with pale skin, green eyes, and long dark blonde hair worn straight approaches Madeline and slightly bows to her.) Hiroko: Nice to meet you, Madeline-sama. My name is Hiroko and it's an honor to be serving you. (The butlers then approach Madeline. There is a pale skinned butler with short dark blonde hair with green eyes, a light skinned butler with black hair in a bob cut and black eyes, and a fair skinned butler with copper hair in a man bun.) Hiroshi: My name is Hiroshi. Pleased to meet you, Madeline-sama. (Bows) Daiki(Bows): I'm Daiki. It's an honor to be serving you, Madeline-sama. Katashi: I am Katashi. It's a pleasure to meet you, Madeline-sama. (Slightly bows) Madeline: (curtsies and smiles) It is nice to meet all of you as well. Akemi: Do you need anything to eat or drink, Madeline-sama? Madeline: No thank you, I'm alright. (All of the maids and butlers leave Madeline and the others in the room. Madeline's phone goes off with an alert.) Madeline: Oh, that's right! I have a concert at a nearby stadium soon, do you all want to come? Gekijou, Naomi, Miryoku, and Manami: Yes! (They get to the stadium with Madeline rushing to the changing room while the others find seats. Madeline changes into her Rainbow Paradise coord and performs the song Moonlight Etude) Tsukiakari ukabi slope ni Naranda ashitao ga futatsu Kon'na itoshī shunkan wo, futari de Unaziuita koi ni mitsume au Zutto mamorareteru koto, otagai kanjite ita ne Hajimarii no yokan wa sukoshi dake okubyō te wo tsunaide hoshī moonlight, motto yoku kao wo misete, nē (Madeline does her brand's special appeal, Angelic Night) Tsuki ga michiru, Kagayaki ni tsutsumare nagara anata no nukumori wo kanjite iru no Eien no ai wo shinjiaeru nukumori trust you, trust me, chikaimashō Meguriaeta, love (After the song ends, the audience is seen applauding and cheering loudly, enjoying the performance.) Gekijou: Whoo-hoo! Whoo-hoo! That was SO AWESOME~fufufun! Manami(Jumping up and down while clapping): Yay, yay, yay! Princess did a wonderfully awesome job! Naomi: Like what my inspiration Aoi Kiriya-san says, Princess-san is something special. Miryoku(Clapping): What an amazing performance! Princess-san didn't get the title of Aikatsu Princess for nothing. (After waving to the audience, Madeline walks off stage and meets up with the others) Madeline: Did you all enjoy my performance? Gekijou and Manami: Yeah, it was so awesome! Naomi: Yes, I really enjoyed your performance. Miryoku: I genuinely loved your performance, Princess-san. Madeline: I'm glad you all enjoyed it. (The girls all get back to Shooting Star Academy with the others heading back to their dorms and Madeline heading to her suite. Madeline changes into her pajamas and gets into bed.) Madeline: (whispering) My idol activities at Shooting Star Academy...are about to start! (Episode ends) Category:Transcripts Category:Aikatsu! Passion Stars